Táltos tűz
by MeronC
Summary: Saitama üres arckifejezéssel nézte a tévét, amin épp' egy Tigris fokozatú riasztást sugároztak, mert egy rák randalírozott a K-városban, aminek hamarosan be is úszott a képe. -Hahh... Utálom a rákokat- motyogta a fülét piszkálva, fekete szemeit le nem véve a képernyőről.- ,olyan sok gond van velük.
Saitama üres arckifejezéssel nézte a tévét, amin épp' egy Tigris fokozatú riasztást sugároztak, mert egy _rák_ randalírozott a K-városban, aminek hamarosan be is úszott a képe.

-Hahh... Utálom a rákokat- motyogta a fülét piszkálva, fekete szemeit le nem véve a képernyőről.- ,olyan sok gond van velük.

Majd feltűnt Genos is, ahogy egyik markában a hatalmas ollót tartotta, míg másik tenyeréből tüzelt a szörnyre.

-Igazán ügyesen halad.- motyogta a tar fejű, szemeit a fiú kivetült alakján tartva. Már lassan két hónapja ismeri ezt a suhancot, de még csak most nézte meg igazán magának tüzetesebben.

Szőke haja a homlokába lógott, árnyékolva sárga szemeinek fényes villanásait, ahogy fel-felragyogtak az ütésekkor. A kiborg karok ˝izmoktól˝ dagadtak, minden egyes karlendítésnél megfeszültek.

-Igazán jó munkát végzett rajta a Doktor...

A felsője ujjait letépte, biztosan a szabadabb mozgás érdekében. A kockás hasa kilátszódott, ahogy a szűk felső felcsúszott, csábítóan kivillantva a pőre bőrt. Magas, széles alakja elmosódott, ahogy egy sprinttel átszakította magát a rák páncélján. A belsőségek nedvesen ragadtak meg a testén, ruhája a fura állagú vértől ragacsosan a testére tapadtak.

Saitama kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet, ahogy ismeretlen érzések kezdtek el benne kavarogni, hamarosan rá is jött, melyek ezek. egyrészt féltékeny volt, hisz' ő kétszer akkora se volt, mint önjelölt tanítványa, és nem is lehetett jó képűnek se mondani, mert izmai szálkásak voltak, haja pedig az edzés kezdete után másfél évvel kihullott. Egész ápolatlannak érezte magát, ahogy körülnézett a lakásában. Mindenfelé gyors kajás dobozok voltak, az ágyneműt hónapok óta nem cserélte. hiába takarított szinte minden nap Genos, Saitama képes volt azt a rendet két óra alatt visszaállítani az eredeti állapotára.

Másrészt büszke is volt, hogy ez az ifjú titán a mesterének tartja őt. Ő, mint egyszerű _B_ -osztályú hős el se tudná képzelni, hogy egy _S_ -est pátyolgasson. Bármilyen erős egy hobbi hős is ő.

* * *

Genos fáradtan érkezett meg Saitama lakására. Az idő erősen az éjszakában járt már, így az elhagyatott környék még kísértetiesebbé vált. A fiatal kiborg idegesen tekingetett körbe, mivel a Doktor, akinél eddig ette a fene, az új fejlesztések kipróbálásáig két nap pihenőt rendelt, így egészen egyszerű embernek érezte magát.

Nem tudta biztosan, hogy Saitama már elaludt e már, de reménykedett az ellenkezőjében, mivel valahol a küzdelemben elhagyta a kulcsait.

Feszengve toporgott az ajtó előtt, most nem igazán tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Mivel a csengő pár hete elromlott és ő még nem érkezett meg megcsinálni azt, maradt az ajtón dörömbölés, de nem akarta mesterére törni az ajtót.

Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, s Saitama sima fején megcsúszott a fény, ahogy kihajolt az utcára. A megszokott kék melegítőjét viselte, markában duzzadtra pakolt szemetes zsákok. Érzelem mentes szemei most egy ismeretlen tűztől keltek életre, szinte lángra lobbant súlyuk alatt Genos.

-Á, Genos-kun! Kezdtem aggódni, már rég itt lettél volna más esetekben. A Doktor feltartott?- kérdezte barátságosan a kopasz férfi a tanítványára mosolyogva.

Genos arca hirtelen kipirult, sokkal melegebbnek érezte a kora őszi éjszakát.

 __ _Aggódott értem?_ -villant fel neki a hadarós beszédből.

-I-igen, sensei!- kihúzta magát, arcán boldog mosoly terült el. Saitama szemeiben furcsa csillogással megpaskolta a fiú hideg fém vállát.

-Ügyes voltál ma, Genos-kun! Miért nem mész be, míg én ledobom a szemetet? Van egy kis meglepetésem neked!

Genos nem tudta megállni a késztetést, lehajolva gyors puszit nyomott a mosolygó ajkakra. Ami végül nem is lett gyors, végképp nem csak puszi.

Lehunyta szemeit, s a vastag ajkait a férfién tartotta, aki a döbbenettől megdermedve, tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt a fiúra. Genos arca kipirult az izgalomtól, kezeit a férfi vállain nyugtatta, mellkasa hevesen járt, szíve ki akart törni bordái rejtekéből.

Végül, hosszú másodpercekkel később váltak el, a fiú szorosan összezárt szemekkel várta a halálos ütést, de csak egy lágy, szórakozott kuncogást kapott.

Saitama elengedte a zsákokat, amik tompa puffanással estek a földre, s immár szabad kezeivel megragadta a magas fiú tarkóját, lehúzta magához.

-Később is ráérünk ünnepelni...- susogta a fiú nedves ajkaira, mélyen a megrökönyödéstől tágra nyílt szemekbe nézve. Száját a fiatalabbikéra tapasztotta. Vadul falta az ajkait, s Genos kis fázis késéssel viszonozta a heves csókot, ugyanolyan hévvel. Kezeik önálló életre kelve kalandoztak a másik hátán, oldalán, néha a bele-belemarkolva a húsba. Testük egymásnak feszült, nyelvük a dominanciáért folytatta a harcot. Saitama egyik kezét levezette a kiborg hátán, végig simított minden egyes izmon. Genos nyöszörgött, csípőjét hozzá dörgölte a másikéhoz.

-Genos.- zihálva vált el a finom ajkaktól, szemeiben a különös fény táltos tűzként lobogott, a kiborgnak egyszeriben túl forró lett a hűvös levegőn való állás is. Szíve zúgó harangként verte a tam-tamot, hűvös fém kezeivel végig simított a tar fejű nyakán, vállaiba markolva kapaszkodott meg benne. Nyöszörgött, ahogy a férfi végig csókolta nyaka vonalát, kezeivel belemarkolt fenekébe.

Lassan hátráltak be a csöppnyi albérletbe, szájuk a másikéra tapadt, testük a másikéhoz préselődött.

Genos testével nekiszegezte a falhoz mesterét, vadul tépte vékony ajkait. Nyelvük egymásba kapaszkodott, torkából halk morgás tört elő. Saitama kábultan vette észre, hogy már a futonon fekszik, lábai között a szőke kiborggal. A fiú lelkesen csókolgatta a férfi szabaddá vált mellkasát, elidőzve a mellbimbóknál, ezzel kicsalva Saitamából a hangos nyögéseket, mély só végig simított az oldalán, csípőjével néha-néha ütemesen előrelökött, így merevedéseik egymáshoz dörgölőztek a ruhán keresztül is.

Saitama megragadta a fiú vállait, s fordított helyzetükön. Ahogy a kiborg ölén ült, megremegett az érzéstől. Letépte a szőkéről a pólóját, s a fiú combjaira csúszva nedves csókot nyomott a fiú kulcscsontjára, s egyre lejjebb haladt. Egyik kezének két ujját a fiú szájába nyomta, aki rögtön nyalogatni kezdte azt. Addig másik kezével letépte a nadrágját, s ujjai a fiú merevedésére kulcsolta.

-Nhh... Kérlek!- lökte fel türelmetlenül csípőjét a szőkeség. Saitama kuncogva kezdte el mozgatni a kezét a tagján,mire Genos majdnem ráharapott a még mindig szájában lévő ujjakra.

Mikor már elég nedvesnek érezte ujjait, kivéve azt a fiú szájából, végig cirógatta nyirkos ujjaival a fiú arcélét, majd levezette a bejáratához. Óvatosan körzött körülötte, majd lassan belé hatolt mind kettővel. Ütemesen mozgatni kezdte a fiúban, ahogy meghallotta az elégedett sóhaját Genosnak. Közben lágy csókot nyomott a fiú makkjára, majd végig nyalt hosszán.

Genos maga mellett belemarkolt a lepedőbe, fejét hátra vetette. Halványan érezte a feszítő érzést alfelében, de nem törődött vele, csak a farkán mozgó nedves forróságra tudott koncentrálni, ami elnyelte őt. Szinte észre se vette a harmadik becsatlakozó ujjait, annyira koncentrált a gyönyörre. Ha mestere nem fogta volna le csípőjét a szabad kezével, dobálta volna magát. Hirtelen megszakadt a kényeztetés, mire csalódottan felnyögött, s lehunyt szemeit felnyitva figyelte ahogy a férfi a sarkaira ült, s fogaival kibontotta az óvszeres csomagot. Lassan ő is felült, s átvéve a gumit, lassan legörgette azt a férfi farkára. Saitama hátra vetett fejjel sóhajtott, majd mikor a fiú elvette kezeit, hátra döntötte a futonon.

-Biztos, hogy ezt akarod?- kérdezte azért karcos, mély hangon, pedig tudta, hogy semmi értelme nincs.

Szíve ki akart ugrani helyéről, teste a magáénak követelte a szőkét. Genos szótlanul bólintott, s jobban széttárta lábait. Saitama az alkarjaira támaszkodott, szemei határozottan a sárga tekintetbe meredt.

Lassan, számára kínzóan lassan merült el a kiborgban, figyelve arcának minden rezdülését, fájdalom jelei után kutatva.

De Genos csak enyhe feszítést érzett alfelében, amit elnyomott az észveszejtő gyönyör. Türelmetlenül mozdította meg csípőjét, karjait Saitama nyaka köré fonta, ajkait a másikéra tapasztotta.

Saitama rögtön mozogni kezdett, megtartva a lassú tempót. Szemei előtt fény pontok pattogtak, körmeit a futon lepedőjébe vájta. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni a tanítványának, de a szőke kiborg olyan szenvedélyesen, kiéhezetten csókolta, hogy félt, elszakad nála a cérna.

Genos majd' megőrült az átélt kéjtől, ahogy a férfi minden lökésével eltalált egy pontot testében. Saitama hűvös, csóktól kipirosodott ajkai a fiú mellbimbójára tapadt, míg egyik kezével a másikat ingerelte.

Testüket egyre hevesebben rázta az elkövetkező gyönyör hulláma, lélegzetük benn-benn akadt. Satama lehajolt, s vágytól rekedt hangon a szőke fülébe suttogott.

-Szeretlek, Genos-kun!- nyögte, s ajkai közé vette a fiú fülcimpáját. Genos háta erre ívbe feszült, magja a hasára lövellt. Saitama is, ahogy megérezte, hogy a fiú összeszorul körülötte, elélvezett. a világ kifakult, majd atomjaira bomlott.

Egymásba kapaszkodva várták, hogy lecsillapodjon izmaik remegése, majd Saitama kihúzódott Genosból, a gumit pedig egy jól irányzott dobással a kukába hajította. Visszahanyatlott a fiú mellé, mire Genos boldogan hozzá törleszkedett, fém ujjaival a mestere gerincének vonalát simogatta.

-Én is szeretlek.- suttogta, ahogy a férfi ránézett, majd ajkaik lágy csókban forrtak össze. Szívükben pedig a zúgó harangok forró lánggal lobogtak fel.


End file.
